Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{2}{x} + \dfrac{-4}{x}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{2 - 4}{x}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-2}{x}$